Dual clutch transmission (DCT) is a combination of two transmissions and two clutches in a gearbox. Two input shafts are rotatably coupled with each other, with each input shaft being connected with an individual clutch. The two input shafts transmit the power of two speed groups by automatic switching between two clutches during the course of shifting gears. Thus, the gear shifting can be achieved under load, i.e., the power is not interrupted during the gear shifting, to overcome the shortcomings of shift impact with respect to AMT (automated mechanical transmission). During the gear shifting process of vehicle, the power of the engine is always transmitted to wheels, and the gear shifting is quickly and smoothly, not only ensuring the acceleration of the vehicle, but also greatly improving the comfort of the vehicle, because the vehicle does not produce sharp deceleration caused by the shifting.
It is well known, the shifting in the transmission is usually accomplished by a synchronizer, which is connected to and rotated with a corresponding shaft. One side or two sides of the synchronizer is provided with gears having different gear ratios. Under the action of a shift executor, the synchronizer is driven to move axially and engaged with an adjacent gear, such that the gear is coupled to the shaft to realize the synchronization of the gear and the shaft, to thereby output power.
Currently, the shifting execution mechanism for dual clutch transmission using hydraulic oil generally requires a separate layout space for each shifting executor, front and rear ends of the shifting executor need to be positioned on the gearbox housing, thereby requiring a large layout space for the shift executors, increasing the size of the gearbox, and increasing the number of oil paths needed to be manufactured in the gearbox housing. However, it is difficult to manufacture the oil paths in the gearbox housing. And, the shifting executors for different gear stages have different structures, the universality of various parts of the shifting executor is not good.